It is well known that while driving a vehicle over certain road surfaces, road disturbances (e.g., potholes) increases the possibility of damaging tires, wheels and suspension components. In the case of some road disturbances, it is recommended that drivers apply vehicle brakes just before traversing the disturbance, yet avoid braking while the vehicle wheels are directly over the disturbance. However, due to traffic conditions, driving habits, human response, and imprecise brake timing control, manual application of the brakes as recommended is not always feasible. Thus, there is a need for a braking control system that is configured to optimally control the braking system as a vehicle traverses various road disturbances (e.g., potholes and the like). The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other concerns related to braking controls.